Joykill
by Hope's P l e a s e
Summary: De cualquier clase de asesinos, él es el peor de todos. ::BuckyxDarcy:: ¡Primero en español en fanfiction, yeeah!


**D**ISCLAIMER:: Capitán América y sus personajes le pertenecen a Disney, Marvel, Stan Lee y demás, lo mismo con Thor. Solo este fanfic escrito con ganas y sin pagas es mío.

**T**IMELINE:: Post segundas películas.

Si quieren advertencias, se nombran películas muy conocidas y hay chistes malos. Muuuy malos. XD

* * *

**J**OYKILL

* * *

En un intervalo de días, pudo aprender de una vida que supuestamente le pertenecía, pero que no sentía todavía propia si no a los minutos intermitentes en que un u otro retazo de experiencias vividas, del desconocido pasado, pujaban por retornar a sus cortos parámetros en lo que identificaba como memoria.

El éxito de visualizarlos no siempre se daba -si lo hiciera, podría aceptar pertenecerle el nombre que Steve Rogers tanto le gritó como suyo-, no tener quien le impidiera hacerlo no se había vuelto una total ventaja aún.

No se necesitaba ser una persona que sobrepasara lo normal para saber que el tiempo corría rápido, más de lo que cualquier súper soldado o arma de HYDRA. Tras pasar tres meses de su huída que su captura no se efectuara solo le explicó que Steve Rogers nuevamente intervenía de manera directa en lo que, el Winter Soldier, apenas aceptaba interpretar como a su vida.

Si al fin podía aceptar poseer lo que fuera, lo primero en sancionar como libertad de pensamiento se trataba de sus acepciones de la palabra libertad. Una era no acatar cualquier órden, de ningún otro individuo u objeto, en lo que a su ser concernía.

Él mismo traía cuestiones que su inedintificado ser exigía argumentar, tomando como única guía esa palabra que el Capitán América se empeñó en demostrarle como un lazo que los vinculaba.

Bucky lo llamó en ese momento, y según la historia Bucky era ó fue.

Solo afirmaba lo que los demás sabían. La persona así sobrenombrada murió al soltar la mano de su mejor amigo, para posteriormente hundirse en el frío boreal de los Alpes. Y, por cómo se manejaba su comprensión acerca de Steve Rogers, se mantenía incapaz de alcanzar su mano ante la ayuda ofrecida. Abstracta o concretamente.

Buscaba reponerse en solitario. Recorría paisajes urbanos nocturnos, aquellos de nombres inscritos en textos históricos o placas de museo, testamentando su presencia.

Procuraba no sobrepasar un tiempo límite, no se trataba de esceptisismo pensar que HYDRA aún vivía, lo probable que era un ataque debido a la partida de sus líneas y la dificultad que significaba salir intacto de una lucha armada si no se alertaba exactamente.

Una presencia ubicada fugazmente a su lado, le probó lo crecida que se hallaba su incompetencia. Que estuviera en un receso obligatorio para matenerse sin morir por inanición no aplicaba el permanecer abstraído de lo que masticaba, y especulaba, pero distraído de su entorno.

-Ay, amigo -la voz elevó su volumen-, ¿esperas unos metros más para que tu príncipe azul pueda trepar por tu pelo?

Sin que le hiciera falta procesar una segunda vez la burla implicada en la referencia, detuvo al instante sus acciones. Ignoraría el comentario de ser un día más pero, para variar en la nada ordinaria rutina requeriría de ser quién no era y no tener el sentimiento negativo implantado desde el instante de un despertar emocional que nunca había buscado. Así que, prácticamente, soslayar la mirada le tomó lo que un parpadeo.

La emisora de lo dicho no se inmuntó ante la visible expresión de rencor creado, por el contrario, fue al verla que se acercó sin una brizna de miedo puesta en esos ojos detrás de los gruesos anteojos por los que observaba.

-¡Genial! ¿Versión 4.0?

No lo dedujo al primer segundo, ya que toda la extensión de su mano estaba cubierta por un guante de cuero y sería imposible notarlo al estar utilizando una sudadera, pero en el transcurso de los minutos -mientras el autoservicio se vaciaba- su relajación le permitió la estupidez de dejar que su cuerpo se destensara.

Por la impresión del comentario, instintivamente revisó la zona izquierda de la barra y efectivamente ahí vio la prueba. La chica debía tener un buen ojo para los detalles ya que el tono plata expuesto por la manga plegada hacia abajo, era solo de dos centímetros. Incluso la mesera pareció hacerlo pasar por un brazalete, por que al mirarlo no le causó extrañeza.

"¿Versión... 4.0?" El fruncido de ceño mostró su incomprensión del lenguaje, ¿sería un tecnisismo de laboratorio? Meditarlo comenzó a hacerle creer que ella también tenía un tipo de entrenamiento en un arte de guerra específico, tanto como para sentir el impulso de tratarla como algún objetivo puesto por su anterior ocupación, o como actualmente trataría a uno de sus miembros. Sin embargo como un golpe directo en la cara, ella se descubrió a sí misma.

-Sí, ya sabes -ella leyó a través de su incomprensión-. Anakin, Terminator, Robocop. ¿De alguno de ellos tomaron la base para tu brazo? -efectivamente, su espontaneidad resultaba lo más llamativo-. Podría saberlo si no lo cubrieras, aunque con tu peinado hippie cualquiera supondría que eres de esos exihibisionistas que aman mostrar lo que son -una sonrisa surcó sus labios al ver cómo él entornaba la mirada en confusión, sin embargo por su reacción se la contagió-. Por cierto, ¿tu material cyborg posee voluntad propia?

Si bien pudo calificarla como inofensiva, tal parecía que su brazo implantado no la veía así sino como un peligro. Quizá era una muestra de desesagrado a la verborragia oral que ella dió. No se acostumbraba a las conversaciones extensas, pese a que ésta no podía llamarse una. No era común recibir largas palabras por contestar con un monosílabo, menos al hacerlo con ninguno. Seguía estando preso de sus acciones pasadas, como el criminal que representaba, ante cualquier confesión le caería una inminente condena.

Los libros hablaban poco de ciertas trivialidades pero tras comparaciones, no cambiaba la representación de James Barnes como un hombre extrovertido. Esa era otra demostración del nulo parecido en ambos.

Seguramente su aflicción se mostró como la sentía, porque la chica atinó a inclinarse ligeramente sobre sí misma intentando ocultar la vergüenza evidente -más en sus pómulos claros- por lo que causó su entrometimiento.

-Lo siento, eh, yo... Perdón, no tengo nada en tu contra -titubeaba en sus palabras y, en las que no, tartamudeaba-. ¿Alguna vez sentiste que decías más de la cuenta sin saberlo? No, espera, creo que sé la respuesta. Bueno, creo que ese sentido no me sirve y siempre acabo diciendo más de la cuenta en los momentos en que no deberia.

Por un instante con su cantidad de frases, la vio capaz de sufrir un colapso nervioso, mas no la interrumpió nada en su monólogo hasta que ella se detuvo.

-¿Te sientes bien?

Su habla repentina logró que ella se pusiera atónita, como si en lugar de un hombre le hubiera hablado un animal, sin embargo una pequeña sonrisa se le devolvió a los labios al reconocer que era a quien se dirigía.

-Oh, entonces así suena tu voz -comentó inusualmente. Respiró profundo y tendió su mano derecha-. Comencemos de cero. Soy Darcy Lewis.

Un saludo era lo que pedía con ese gesto, se le hizo fácil saberlo. Las personas normales acostumbraban a darse entre sí esa clase de demostraciones, por amabilidad, obligación o cortesía. Al repasarle la mirada, entendió lo sincero de la primera emoción presente en los ojos alegres. Por lo general, esto no le convencía y ella no fue la exepción por lo que se mantuvo renuente, sin probar a hacer el intento, expresó su desinterés en un suspiro interno y se concentró en su café, ya frío por la espera. Eventualmente la jovencita se iría. Por una razón que seguía sin conocer, no era la primera en intentar entablar un conversación con él al simplemente verlo cerca. La ignorancia no era una virtud en las personas, aunque a él le servía para mantener sus necesidades básicas de alimentación. Puede ser que ya no estuviera retenido al contacto con otros, pero la interacción continuaba poniéndolo en un campo inseguro. No tenía mucho de qué hablar y lo que sí no podía ser escuchado por personas al azar, él aún seguía siendo un...

-Asesino.

Su ritmo cardíaco sufrió una aceleración, su cuello se tensó y sus pupilas se dilataron en comprensión al devolverle una vista a ella, que había emitido la palabra con un rencor profundo.

La palabra lo desconcertó totalmente. Tal vez lo ubicaba de un lado, como agente del deshecho SHIELD en busca de vengar a un compañero y amigo caído. Mil y un suposiciones arrasaron con su seriedad, estuvo a punto de pedir una respuesta, pero ella no se tomó su tiempo y simplemente fue dando su punto.

-Eres el peor asesino de todos, ¿sabes por qué? No puedes interrumpir la diversión o alegría de una chica solo por que... ¿Quizá tuviste un mal día? No eres el único y yo... También tuve un mal día, mi amiga está un poco ocupada con el dios nórdico que tiene de novio y no quise incomodarla al ver que se ponían caramelosos. Y al verte, tu aspecto se me hizo raro. No raro, de raro que sea malo, sino raro como divertido porque normalmente los tipos como tú hacen alarde de su físico y... casi eres la versión masculina de una monja con toda esa ropa, además no hace mucho calor. Después vi tu cara de **estoy solo en el mundo** y pensé que tal vez podría tratar... de animarte -inhaló profundamente-. ¿Pero sabes qué? Acabas de matar la diversión y la linda impresión que me causaste -se levanto de golpe, acercándose unos pasos hasta tenerlo lo bastante cerca como para que él -sentado en el alto banco- se hiciera para atrás. -Asesino de diversión -viró repentinamente, estrellándole las puntas de su pelo en el rostro y yendo a la puerta, indignada de su extático temperamento.

Ahí le nació la duda de si la susodicha, Darcy, sufría de un síndrome mental que la volvía inestable entre cierto período de horas. Por más que buscaba no encontró otra explicación que cubriera, con lógica, las recientes actuaciones.

Antes de maldecir por la confusión de no estar conciente de las pautas de interacción cotidianas, vio cómo Darcy ingresó situándose momentáneamente dentro del local. Sacó un -por como conocía al escuchar su nombre de otras bocas- teléfono celular, el sonido de un obturador se presentó en sus oídos y al mirarla perplejo ella habló con cierta malicia: -Me la debías.

Y se marchó complacida, moviendo hombros y cabeza ante la canción de una emisora que la camarera del lugar acababa de sintonizar.

* * *

**N**OTA: ¡Siiiiiiii! Quería ser la primera en hacer un BuckyxDarcy en español acá en fanfiction, ¡y lo soy! Bah, lo que emociona en realidad es poder haberlo terminado. Desde que descubrí al Winter Soldier que quería hacerle un fic con pairing, estuve días intentando armae algo decente y que no rayara por el Ooc y estoy feliz porque creo que pude. No sé, avísenme si no. Espero no haberla cagado xD

Thanks por leer, esto sería la base para futuros drabbles o viñetas que tengo sin terminar. Nos vemos pronto. Bye-bye!


End file.
